1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a server, an electronic device, a server control method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an electronic device is connected to a server, and thus it possible to acquire desired information from the server and to display the acquired information.
For example, an exemplary system is disclosed in which personal information including name of persons who are acquainted in a business or a social meeting.